bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hemel
''' '''Hemel'' (''African for Heaven) is a separate soul society from that of the one in Japan. Hemel is also known as the Soul Society of Africa and deals with all countries located within the continent. The departed souls and Shinigami of the African continent also reside in Hemel. Overview Hemel is much different from the continent in which it resides in. Compared to all of Africa, Hemel is a haven and long other soul societies problems of the human world do not exist. Hemel is primarily peaceful and those conspiring to commit violence are severely punished. Hemel also appears to be lush and rich in terrain with fertile soils that remain perfect for growing crops year round. The souls within Hemel live inside of the Woning (African for dwelling). The Woning is thus divided into seven districts which are all protected by the military of Hemel or the Kragte (African for Forces). The forces of the Kragte do not reside within a particular location within Hemel and instead the Shinigami live amongst those residing within the Hemel. The primary believe of the Hemel is that no soul is better than the other, therefore Shinigami within Hemel are treated the same as any other soul. Like other soul societies, Hemel is parallel to Africa. Similarities between Hemel and other soul societies include the absence of starvation. Within the Hemel souls are also shown to undergo a very slow aging process which makes death due to long age very unlikely. Souls in the Hemel are not immortal however, murder and disease are still factors that have led to death. Herlewing '(''African for revival) is the process in which Shinigami otherwise known as '''Siel Maaiers (African for soul reaper) pass souls onto the Hemel. The soul burial process of Hemel is completely different from that of other soul societies. In this process souls are purified and converted to new forms. Memories of their past lives are wiped clean and these newly reformed souls are then transported to the Hemel. In most cases the souls are transformed into new human forms but in order cases souls have been known to take on forms of different creatures. The new form in which a soul obtains depends entirely on the persona of the soul being transported. In most cases souls attain a new human form while in other cases souls can be transformed into different creatures. Upon entering the Hemel, a newly transported soul normally picks thier own name. It is absolutely impossible for a soul to meet up with anyone from thier past life and therefore the souls in the Hemel start new lives with new friends and a new family. One can also be born into the Hemel. The Siel Maaiers function similar to Shinigami of the other soul socities. They use kido and zanpaktou as well but they are known under different names. The zanpaktou of Siel Maaiers are known as lemme '(''African for blades) while kido are known as '''towery (African for enchantment). Accessing Hemel In order for one to enter the Hemel they go through the Senkaimon and use a Jigokuchō or a Hell Butterfly. Pluses can enter Hemel through Herlewing. If one does not have a Jigokucho they must cross the Dangai Precipice World. Government Keiser The Keiser (African for Emperor) is the overall leader of the Hemel. The Keiser oversees everything within the Hemel including all other forms of government. Apparently the position of the Keiser is decided through succession meaning that the child of the previous Keiser, son or daughter will become the next leader of the Hemel. The Keiser must share power with the Huis (African for House) to prevent the Hemel form being under a dictatorship. Huis The Huis consists of two departments which represent the entire populace of the Hemel. The first department consists of 53 members while the second department consists of 81. Members of the Huis individually vote on the establishment of regulations and also work with the Keiser on making dire decisions. In order to prevent tied votes within the Huis, there is an odd number of members in each department. The Huis system can be compared to that of a parliament or a legislature. Hof The Hof (African for court) is the judiciary branch of the government of Hemel. The Hof runs on a system similar to the Huis but only has one house. The Hof operates like an average court and consists of the Regter (African for judge) which decides the punishments for criminals. The Kemer (African for chamber) acts as the jury in the Hof and decides the verdict. Members of the Hof are chosen by the Keiser and the Huis. Military Kragte The Kragte also known as the Sewe Kragte are the equivalent of the Gotei 13 in Hemel and likewise act as the societies main military organization. Like other militaries within other soul societies, some divisions of the Kragte have specialties. Each division of the Kragte is lead by a Bevelvoerder (African for Commander) and their Algemene (African for General). Trivia *Obviously, all terms within the Soul Society of Africa are of the African language. *The lemme or the zanpaktou within Hemel are often named in French due to the fact that many African countries speak French. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Organizations Category:Soul Societies